Ciel*
|Obraz = Ciel_yoshiwara_lament.png |Podpis obrazu = w coverze kolaboracyjnym"Yoshiwara Lament" |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = シエル＊ (Shieru＊) |Tytuł2 = Znana jako |Zawartość2 = Li Lian, Alice (Alicja) |Tytuł3 = Płeć |Zawartość3 = Kobieta |Tytuł4 = Miejsce zamieszkania |Zawartość4= Malezja |Tytuł5 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość5 = 12 czerwca |Tytuł6 = Status |Zawartość6 = Aktywna |Tytuł7 = Lata działalności |Zawartość7 = 2010- do dziś |Tytuł8 = Kanał na YouTube |Zawartość8 = izaya1380 (główny), fantomuhaivu (stare)}} Ciel* (シエル＊) jest Malajską YouTube-singer z nieco chrapliwym głosem. Jej pierwszym coverem był Cendrillon , a jej najpopularniejszą piosenką - Mozaik Role, która ma ok. 75 tyś. wyświetleń. Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2009.10.31) # "AGAINST" (2010.01.20) # "Lowrys Room" (2010.01.30) # "Iiko Waruiko" (Good Child, Bad Child) (2010.02.05) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (Goodbye to Alice) (2010.02.10) # "Green Green Midorimushi" (Green Green Euglena) (2010.02.13) # "Ai no Yorokobi" (Joy of Love) (2010.02.24) # "Room sized Logic" (2010.02.26) # "Ur-Style" (2010.03.03) # "Ur-Style" feat. Ciel* i harakiri (2010.03.04) # "magnet" feat. Ciel*, Zefiria, Ichiki, Una, RAI, Caspy i Anba (2010.03.17) # "Cardioid" (2010.03.09) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.03.14) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.03.17) # "Kami-sama wa Asa ni Mezameru" (2010.03.23) # "Cardioid" feat. Cirno, Zephyria, Sagara Yoru, Ciel*, RAI, Ichiki, Xyz, Kuri~n, Luke, Kino, Naichi i Noki (2010.03.31) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.04.18) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (2010.04.18) # "Mylist Dame!" (2010.04.23) # "falldown" (2010.05.05) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2010.05.06) # "Echo" (2010.05.10) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkochuu" (2010.05.21) # "starduster" (2010.05.27) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (2010.07.04) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (2010.08.08) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.08.17) # "Zeijakukei Shonen Shoujo" (2010.08.29) # "Dancer in The Dark" feat. VocaLight (2010.09.19) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2010.10.18) # "Sekai ni Tada Hitori no" (2010.10.18) # "Ai Kotoba" (2010.10.31) # "Honoka" (2010.11.09) # "Tomur" (2010.12.08) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin i Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Discommunication" (2010.12.27) # "Heart Beats" (2011.01.10) # "Torinoko City" (2011.02.18) # "Hachimitsu Honey" (2011.03.03) # "If" (2011.03.16) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (2011.04.15) # "Trap" (2011.06.08) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.16) # "Before After" (2011.10.15) # "Primary Cast" (2011.10.31) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.11) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Ciel*, Nova, Apol, Caspy, List, Aniki, Kimu, KoKo and mong (2012.01.22) #"Tsukino" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.01.22) # "Round Around" (2012.01.30) # "glow" (2012.02.03) # "Sayoko" -Foreveralone Edition- (2012.02.15) # "Dokugaron code: altered" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Vivi and Aqua" (2012.02.27) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.03.27) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, k-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan i Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Hyakunen Koi" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.05.12) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.05.25) # "HALO" -English ver.- (2012.06.12) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (2012.06.27) # "Nibyoukan" feat. Ciel* i Una (2012.07.02) # "PONPONPON" (2012.08.12) # "Call Me Maybe" (2012.09.16) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Ciel*, ehmz, K-chan, Kousei, Kura, miiZu, Nori i Rosa (2012.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna i Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "Toiki Ensemble" feat. Ciel* i Gom (2012.11.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" -Short ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Akari, Carette, Ciel*, Cir, Cocolu, Kago, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Lizz, Miizu i Ruru (2013.04.03) # "Coelacanth" -Beloniform remix- feat. Chiika, Ciel*, Chiisana, i memo (2013.04.17) # "Scissorhands" (2013.04.25) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Contrail" feat. Akemi, Chesu, Ciel*, Eva, Luna i Mari (2013.06.26) # "Cryogenic" (2013.07.02) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) # "magenta/glow" feat. Ciel* i DQN (2013.08.10) # "Utaite Fanart Project (2013.12.02) # "Solitary Hide & Seek Envy" feat. Ciel* i Mong (2013.12.15) # "Outer Science (2013.12.21) }} Galeria Ciekawostki * Lubi Vocaloida GUMI. * Studiuje informatyke. Linki * Twitter (po angielsku) * Twitter (po japońsku) * tumblr. (po japońsku) * FAQ * strona internetowa * Mediafire * SoundCloud * piapro * tumblr * The Interviews * deviantART * pixiv * anipan Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:YouTube Singer Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:KobietyYT